Fusion Station
Fusion Station is the fourth level of Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary This level takes place on what appears to be some sort of alien space station as it's styled very differently from most of the space stations throughout Lunar Apocalypse but it's unknown if it's actually of human origin or alien origin and as its name suggests it's probably some sort of space power station. This is one of the few levels in the game where access cards are not needed to progress since there are no doors that need them in this level. It's hard to lose your way in this level as it basically revolves around moving from one section to the next and going upward till you reach the final room with the odd puzzle on the way. On the outer sections you do need to be careful as there are plenty of Sentry Drones that can ambush you as you cross from one chamber to the next. Secrets # In the first central area with the moving pistons, look for a small outward extrusion along a raised section near the exit. Open this to get the two Atomic Healths near the exit switch (and to open the room exit if you don't have ammo to shoot the switch from beneath the pistons). # From the above secret, take a left turn instead of a right turn, and jump or fly up to the ledge. You can get Pipebombs here. # From where you get the Chaingun Cannon (in the orange area underneath one of the moving pistons), open the door behind you and climb up. # In the second central room with the three turbines, head to the security screen to open a door on the opposite side of the room, to the right of the exit elevator. Quickly jump across the turbines and collect the Freezethrower. # After you exit the central area, cross the moveable bridge and enter the other room, take a left and open the wall at the end of the alcove to collect Body Armor. # In the next corridor, you will see explosions cracking the side of the wall. Climb them to the platform above and enter the grate. # From the above secret, continue through the vent until you see another woman pod. On the right is a cracked wall. Blast it open and collect the items there. Trivia * Unlike the PC version, the Nintendo 64 version doesn't feature The Birth; so the Protector Drone makes its debut in the Nintendo 64 version of this level instead. It will be seen in the area with the spinning lava in a fetal position. From this level onwards he will be spread throughout some of the subsequent levels in Lunar Apocalypse and Shrapnel City. * At the short steel-caged passageway through space, it is possible to exit the corridor by crouching near the entry door, and crawling to the right. Falling into space, however, is deadly, except using the God-mode cheat. Easter eggs Speedrun The current speedrun for this level involves simply charging to the destination. The only weapon collected is the chaingun cannon (from where you shoot the remote switch). Only enemies directly in the way are attacked. The gaps to and from the central area are made by a diagonal running jump; while faster, it is extremely dangerous to do so. This works for all four passages, and can even skip the need to get the jetpack. Screenshots eduke32 2018-10-23 16-28-58-248.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-29-38-972.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-31-17-565.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-33-19-173.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-35-39-932.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-35-59-442.png|Secret #6 eduke32 2018-10-23 16-36-15-083.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-36-45-887.png eduke32 2018-10-23 16-38-45-885.png eduke32 2018-10-23 17-26-36-476.png|Developer's autograph on the map External links * The 3D Realms walkthrough for "Fusion Station" Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels